


Forfeit

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/F, Gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece originally written for kink bingo 2011 for 'blades, caning, enemas, gags' prompt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For me this is what Kink Bingo is all about, pushing some boundaries, writing in areas I've never been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

"Just relax B, let it happen," Faith said in what Buffy supposed was supposed to be a soothing voice.

If Buffy could have replied she would have told Faith to fucking relax herself, and see how relaxed she'd be with their positions reversed.

But Buffy couldn't reply. She had a rather large ball gag in her mouth. It was red and attached tightly to her head with thin black straps.

Both Slayers were naked. They were in the bathroom. Buffy was in the tub, on her hands and knees. There was a rubber bathmat to try and make it less uncomfortable. It wasn't really helping that much.

Faith was not really interested in comfort though. She was interested in pleasure. Buffy had lost a bet, and this was Faith claiming her right to make Buffy do exactly what she wanted as forfeit.

Faith moved around to the side of the tub, holding up a large syringe with an elongated nozzle on the end. It was full of water. "I warmed it up for you, so it shouldn't be too cold at least." She smiled. Buffy obviously was not impressed and made a noise that, unless the dark haired Slayer was very much mistaken, was a muffled 'fuck you'.

"The fucking comes later. Ready?"

Buffy didn't dignify the question with an answer. Instead she looked straight, lowering her head a little and raising her ass.

Faith laughed as she moved back, taking a good long look at Buffy's butt. She set the syringe down in the tub behind Buffy and picked up a tube of lubricant. Faith then squeezed a decent blob of lub onto her right index finger and applied it to her lover's asshole. She pushed the tip of her finger just inside, barely entering the tight ring. Satisfied Buffy was nice and lubed back there Faith coated the nozzle at the end of the syringe.

"Okay, here it comes, ready or not."

Buffy felt the tip of the nozzle pressing against her anus. There was pressure. It entered her. Faith pushed it in slow and steady. Buffy did her best to just relax and let it happen.

"That's good, perfect," Faith commented. "Okay, that's it, we're in. Now for the fun part."

For a moment Buffy felt nothing and thought maybe Faith had changed her mind and decided to spare her this humilation.

Then came the liquid.

Just as Faith had said it was warmed, the temperature was actually rather pleasant. The uncomfortable feeling spread up into her, making her feel full. It wasn't entirely bad though, as more and more liquid was squeezed into her she settled into just trying to enjoy herself.

She and Faith had given each other enemas a few times in the past, but it wasn't something she was quite used to yet.

"All done," Faith said once the plunger was pushed all the way in. Buffy was glad. She didn't think she could take much more. "Hold it in," Faith said. She slowly and carefully pulled the nozzle out and set it in the sink.

Faith ran her hand over Buffy's bare behind, she moved along the side of the tub and back into Buffy's view. "Now, let's see if you can keep it in." From the floor she picked up a thin rattan cane. It was one she and Buffy often used.

Buffy gulped, trying to stay focused on keeping the liquid in her guts.

Faith moved behind her again and without warning whacked her across the buttocks with the cane. Buffy moaned against the gag. Faith hit her again. And again. And again, catching both cheeks with each strike.

Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated. She had to block out the impacts and keep her mind on the job of retaining the warm water. She was determined not to fail. She was the girl who'd defeated the odds and an achieved the impossible so many times before, she wasn't going to be beaten by Faith's games.

After ten minutes of near constant caning of varying strength and impact sites Faith finally stopped.

She put the cane down on the floor again and crouched by Buffy's head. She reached out and stroked her fingers through her hair. "Okay, get up and let it out."

Buffy hurriedly stood up and got out of the tub. The moment her ass touched the toilet seat Buffy let go. Her expression was pure relief as the liquid was expelled, splashing loudly in the toilet. Faith moved in close, slipping her hand down between the blonde's legs and rubbing her clit.

It didn't take long at all for Faith to bring Buffy to climax.

Buffy took a few moments to compose herself then suddenly jumped up, hand closing around the handle of the knife on the floor. It had been the knife Faith kept at the small of her back when clothed. She had left it on the floor when she had disrobed.

Buffy shoved Faith against the wall holding the knife to her throat. With gag was still in her mouth she couldn't speak so she let her eyes do the talking. She looked at Faith with an intense glare that told her not to resist.

With the blade just touching Faith's skin Buffy's other hand went between the woman's legs. She slid two fingers inside her. Their eyes locked as Buffy fucked her, hard and furious against the wall.

After Faith came they went down to the bathroom floor, catching their breath. Faith undid the straps and let the gag out of Buffy's mouth.

Buffy gave Faith a soft and loving kiss. "I love you."

"Yeah, love you too. Come on, let's go to bed," Faith said.


End file.
